


Fanart of Elvis Costello

by MistyBeethoven



Category: Elvis Costello (Musician)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Guitars, Musicians, black & white - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26997718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyBeethoven/pseuds/MistyBeethoven
Summary: Art I did for an Elvis Costello fan.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Fanart of Elvis Costello




End file.
